Grace's Love Affairs
by CareBear13
Summary: Grace is in love with Eli... But she is also in love with her teacher... Read this great story. More to come soon!
1. Mistakes

Chapter 1  
  
(This takes place after the episode where Grace and Mr.Dimitree almost kissed in his car.)  
  
Mr.Dimitree leaned on his desk as he spoke. Being in class was uncomfortable for him and Grace. She noticed that he didn't call on her at all in class. She knew that a relationship between them could very well be a threat to his job. However, he was the adult, and she was only a child.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet couldn't have a relationship because their parents didn't approve," Mr.Dimitree continued. Grace's hand shot up.  
  
"Um," He cleared his throat, "Yes, Grace?"  
  
"I don't think that's fair," Grace started, as she stood up.  
  
"And, why is that?"  
  
"Because…" Grace's voice quieted down, "Love is all that matters."  
  
"I beg to differ," He stood straight up and crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh, so you think if two people truly love eachother, even if people don't approve of it, they should just, give up?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Well then what did you say?" Grace's face was only an inch away from his. Just then, the bell rang. Mr.Dimitree stared at her for about a minute, and then walked back to his desk.  
  
"For class on Monday, I want you to write a three paragraph summery on Romeo and Juliet," He sounded furiouis, as he stood there with his arms crossed, "And Grace, come here please."  
  
Grace tossed her books into her backpack and shoved it over her shoulder. She frowned as she walked to his desk. When everyone was out of the class, he looked at her, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Now what was that about?" He slanted his head.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" She said, her mouth straight.  
  
"Alright, I made a mistake that day, we both know that. But Grace, I can't help it. I just can't help it…"  
  
"You can't help what? You can't just break my heart and then stomp on it!"  
  
"I know, I know. But I can't threaten my job- my life like this."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"But you what?" He stared into her eyes.  
  
"But, nothing. I have to go," She turned and ran.  
  
"Grace…" He stomped his foot, but she didn't stop. "Err…"  
  
The sound of Carole King on Grace's CD player made her calm down as she started her paper on Romeo and Juliet. She had closed the door to her room so no one could bother her. She reached for her notebook inside her backpack. Mr.Dimitree had told her earlier in the year to bring it to class for special notes and book reports. Thinking about Mr.Dimitree was the last thing she wanted to think about. So, she started writing.  
  
"When they first set eyes on eachother, they knew it was true love…" Grace thought out loud. "God, I sound like Barry Manilow."  
  
"Yes, Grace. If somebody were to ask me "who does Grace sound like?" That would be my first response." Eli smirked as he opened her bedroom door and plopped on her bed.  
  
"Shut up! And why are you here, anyway?" Grace smiled.  
  
"Are you writing a book?" He asked.  
  
"No," Grace rolled her eyes, "A book REPORT."  
  
"Oh, a book REPORT. I should have known," Eli popped a Skittle in his mouth.  
  
"Yes, shame on you."  
  
"So, why do you sound so literate?" He said in a 'smart' voice.  
  
"Because, that's how I always sound."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Uh huh…" Grace walked over to where he was laying and laid right next to him. She sighed.  
  
"Something wrong?" Eli rested his head on his hand.  
  
Grace covered her face with her hands and groaned. "No…"  
  
"Yes…" Eli smiled as he pulled away one of her hands from her face. When he did he felt a shiver. "Come on, tell me, I love to hear the latest gossip."  
  
"God, you are so gay!"  
  
"Hey, I am not." Eli lightly hit her lightly on her shoulder and they laughed until they're faces were red.  
  
They talked for about two hours about relationships. Grace told him about Jared and Spencer, but she didn't tell him anything about Mr.Dimitree, until Eli brought up something…  
  
"Oh yeah, do remember that party you guys had after that play thing? Who was that guy again? Mr.Dennis or something?"  
  
"Uh, Mr.Dimitree," Grace blinked.  
  
"Yeah, that was it. I think he hated me or something… I don't know why, he was never my teacher!" Eli laughed at his joke.  
  
"Yeah…" Grace said, not paying attention.  
  
"Well listen, I better let you get to bed. It's late."  
  
"How late?" Grace yawned.  
  
"Almost one."  
  
"Oh, Okay. That's late," Grace replied tiredly.  
  
"Yup," Eli started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Um, Eli?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you tuck me in?" Grace smiled.  
  
"Sure I will." Eli walked over to her bed.  
  
She was laying on top of her comforter, and she was already half asleep, and he didn't want to wake her. So he opened her closet door, and reached for a blanket on her top shelf. He tugged the blanket quietly, and it fell down to the floor. But so did a book. Eli picked it up.  
  
"Classic Poetry, written by August Dimitree…" Eli read aloud. He turned over to see if Grace had heard her, but she was already asleep. "Mr.Dimitree… August Dimitree…" Eli turned the book around and saw a picture of a man that looked familiar too him… 


	2. Tempted

(Okay, you know on once and again, sometimes they show what the characters are thinking? They are sitting in the chair and everything is all black and white? Well, I am going to add that in my story. Whenever words are like this that will be what they are saying.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hi honey," Lily said to Grace as she came down the stairs for breakfast.  
  
"Hi mom," Grace yawned.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. You teacher, Mr.Dimitree called and said that the gay/strait meeting is going to be held tonight at seven. Is that okay?"  
  
"Oh, he called here?" Grace asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes. He asked to talk to you, but I told him you were asleep," Lily grabbed a bowl from the shelf.  
  
"Who was asleep?" Eli walked into the kitchen, looking like he had just woken from the dead.  
  
"Grace was. Her teacher called for her," Zoe said as she took a bite of her doughnut.  
  
"Oh… The David guy?"  
  
"No, the Dimitree guy," Grace laughed.  
  
"Hi Lil, making some eggs?" Jake walked into the house.  
  
"Yes, what are you doing here?" Lily crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh, what am I doing here? Uh… that's a good question…"  
  
"Jake…"  
  
"Alright, alright. I need to talk to Rick. Is he around?" Jake cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes… But why do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Classified."  
  
"You are so complicated. Rick! Company!"  
  
"Hey Dad!" Grace ran over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey hon," He hugged her back.  
  
Eli: Oh, I wish she would hug me like that  
  
"Hey… Jake," Rick stumbled down the stairs in his shirt and boxers.  
  
Rick: Oh God… Did he just see me in my boxers?  
  
"Um… Hi," Jake said.  
  
Jake: Oh God… Did I just see him in his boxers?  
  
"I need to talk to you about something Rick. Can we be in private?" Jake rubbed his chin.  
  
Lily: In… Private?  
  
"Uh… Oh, sure."  
  
Lily: 'The Look'  
  
"God! What do I wear?" Grace tossed her things everywhere, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear tonight, at the meeting. She had to look perfect tonight… absolutely perfect! She tossed out her SpongeBob tee that Zoe gave her.  
  
"Why do I even keep this?" Grace said as she tossed it on the floor. After about an hour, she found the perfect outfit… Bell bottom jeans, and her black laced shirt. She looked smart and cute at the same time. Perfect! She threw her hair back in a ponytail, and examined how she looked.  
  
Eli dropped her off at Mr.Dimitree's house. She walked up to his front porch, and knocked on the door. She waited until the door opened, and she saw Mr.Dimitree standing there.  
  
"Well, you're the first one here," He said as he motioned inside.  
  
"Oh, okay," Grace said as she walked into the living room and sat on his couch.  
  
Mr.Dimitree: Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?  
  
They sat in uncomfortable silence for about five minutes. Somebody knocked on the door, so he got up to answer it.  
  
"I'll be right back, Grace."  
  
Grace: So much for being alone.  
  
Mr.Dimitree opened the door, and saw about five kids at his doorstep. So much for being alone.  
  
"Hey! Mr.D! We get our dance!" Kevin said as he gave Mr.Dimitree a high five.  
  
"Don't thank me, Grace gave the speech," Mr.Dimitree replied as he pointed to her.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Go Grace!" Kevin cheered.  
  
"It was nothing…" Grace laughed.  
  
"No… It was something!" Kevin said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Well, okay. I suppose I'll accept your compliment today," Grace smiled.  
  
"Phew! Thank God!" Kevin laughed.  
  
"Yes, but don't expect this to be a normal thing," Grace teased.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," Kevin smiled, "Oh, and nice pants."  
  
"Um…" Mr.Dimitree started.  
  
Mr.Dimitree: Am I jealous? Ofcourse I'm not… jealous…  
  
"Let's get started, shall we?" He walked over to the desk, and the other kids followed.  
  
"Um, Mr.-" Kevin started.  
  
"What?" Mr.Dimitree interrupted, not realizing how rude he sounded.  
  
"Uh… I was just wondering…"  
  
"What were you wondering?" Mr. Dimitree said, clearing his throat.  
  
"I just wanted to know when the dance is," Kevin said innocently.  
  
"That's why we are all here, at the meeting, to discuss the dance."  
  
Grace: 'The look'  
  
Mr.Dimitree couldn't stop staring at Kevin. Why was he flirting with Grace? Wasn't that a rotten thing to do? He wanted Kevin out of the meeting right now… That little…  
  
"So, we will first talk about the theme for the dance," Mr.Dimitree said as he secretly stared at Grace.  
  
"How about… Wear a condom! Oh wait, you don't need to!" Paul suggested.  
  
"That is very… inappropriate," Mr.Dimitree said, even though he was laughing himself.  
  
"Oh! I have one! I have ONE!" Kevin raised his hand.  
  
Mr.Dimitree: Ofcourse you do…  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Spookie Spooks! Like, a scary evening! Yeah!" Keven almost screamed.  
  
"Um…" Mr.Dimitree couldn't help laughing.  
  
Mr:Dimitree: Spookie Spooks?  
  
"I have a suggestion," Grace said.  
  
"Yes?" Mr.Dimitree immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"How about, 'A Mystical Evening'?" She said.  
  
"Tell me more." Mr.Dimitree sat up.  
  
"Well, the music playing could be like Enya, spiritual music, and we will decorate the gym like a mystical forest. And people who aren't interested in dancing can dress like a fairy, or a hobbit…"  
  
Mr.Dimitree: Oh…  
  
"Grace… That is absolutely brilliant," Mr.Dimitree said, amazed. Who would take her to the dance?  
  
"Grace, I would be honored if you took me to the dance," Kevin said.  
  
"Well, that's a great offer, but I'd rather go alone and dress up or something," Grace felt bad for turning him down, but there was someone else she had in mind.  
  
Mr.Dimitree heard her response, and gave a small sigh of releif. He wondered if she really wanted to go alone, or if she had someone else in mind… Even if she went with somebody else, maybe he could share a dance with her. Who knows? They almost kissed twice.  
  
He noticed how she always smiled. She had a wonderful smile, and a brilliant mind. It was wrong, he knew, to date somebody like her… He didn't even deserve her. She was so innocent, and he couldn't take that innocence away from her. But she loved him. She was sixteen, and she was almost an adult. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and she acted way beyond her years.  
  
"Okay, so the next meeting will be Wednesday. I hope everyone can make it," Mr.Dimitree said as they put on their jackets and got ready to leave.  
  
"Grace, do you need a ride home?" Kevin asked Grace as he put on his jacket.  
  
"No, I'm going to help clean up," Grace picked up an empty bag of chips and threw it in the trash.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am. See you Monday."  
  
"Bye," Kevin opened the door and left.  
  
Mr.Dimitree was happy she decided to stay. He walked over to where Grace was cleaning up and helped her.  
  
"This is very considerate of you," He told her.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no problem."  
  
"Grace?"  
  
"Oh, I am really sorry about Friday. I was really over whelmed and-"  
  
"Grace?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's okay, It's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm just happy that we are… That everything's okay with us now."  
  
"Oh, yeah, it is." Grace looked over and saw him staring at her. He slowly walked over to where she was standing, and took her hand.  
  
"Did you know that you have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen?" He asked, as he slid a strand of her hair out of her face. "And eyes are the windows to the soul."  
  
"Really?" Grace closed her eyes and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," He said softly, and moved her closer to him. He closed his eyes also, and slightly tilted his head.  
  
Grace realized what was going on, and pulled away. It was so hard, she wanted to kiss him so badly, but she couldn't.  
  
"I have to go, I'm sorry," Grace said as she pulled away and grabbed her jacket.  
  
"No, I'm sorry… I'm very sorry," Mr.Dimitree said, and covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Oh, please don't be embarrassed," Grace tried to comfort him.  
  
"No, it isn't that…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I am just so angry that I've put you through this. I'm an awful person. Please forgive me," He pleaded.  
  
"Don't treat me like I'm a child. I'm capable of my own decisions too."  
  
"Not these kinds," Mr.Dimitree said sternly. All of a sudden, they heard a knock at the door. Mr.Dimitree walked to the front door, and checked to see who it was. It was Grace's stepbrother… what was his name?  
  
"Oh, It's your brother."  
  
"Brother? Oh, Eli."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Mr.Dimitree scowled. "Come in," he said as he opened the door.  
  
"Thanks. Grace? What's taking so long?"  
  
"Taking so long? Oh, right. I was helping him clean up. That's all, helping him clean," She nodded.  
  
Grace: Smooth.  
  
"Oh, okay… I think," Eli said. 


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3  
  
(I know a lot of you complained about Mr.Dimitree in the story. I think that relationship is very special because Grace and Mr.Dimitree truly love eachother… They are soul mates. Don't worry! I will include a lot of Eli too! There will be temptation, love, jealousy, secrets, and all the juicy stuff! You'll love it, even if you don't love Mr.Dimitree! Oh, e-mail me with all the suggestions you have! IrishGirl98@aol.com! Thanks!)  
  
"Lily?" Rick called.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Lily called back.  
  
"Hey honey," He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What was Jake here for yesterday?"  
  
"He wanted to talk to me," Rick said proudly, "About guy stuff."  
  
"Oh about guy stuff, huh?"  
  
"Yes…" Rick said, as he suspiciously stared at Lily. They stood around in silence for about a minute…  
  
Lily: Oh, come on…  
  
"Tell me!" Lily broke the silence, "Please!"  
  
"No Lily, it's private. You'll find out soon," Rick almost laughed to see Lily plead, "Do you really want to ruin the surprise?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You are impossible, you know that?" Rick teased.  
  
Grace sat in her room reading. It was a very good book actually. Grace couldn't put it down for the past week, but today she couldn't stand reading it. Was Mr.Dimitree really in love with her? Why had he almost kissed her? Was he jealous of Eli? These questions stayed in her head all day. She loved Mr.Dimitree's insight, his charm, his brilliance. She had to get her mind off him. She hated being in love with him, but she loved it too.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw Mr.Dimitree's book on the floor. She hoped no one had seen it, especially Jessie. She got up from the bed and slowly walked over to where the book laid. She picked it up, and opened it to where she left off. His poems were so beautiful, a couple of them made her cry.  
  
"Alright, for homework read chapter eight in your books," Mr.Dimitree said to the class on Monday.  
  
"Um, Mr.Dimitree? What time is tonight Gay/Strait meeting?" asked Anna.  
  
"Oh, yes… Everyone! Tonight the Gay/Strait will be held at seven-thirty! This is a very important meeting, please come," He said to the class.  
  
Everyone gathered their books as the bell rang. As they walked out of the room, Grace walked over to Mr.Dimitrees desk.  
  
"Um," Grace said as Mr.Dimitree organized his books, "I have a couple of ideas for the theme of the dance. I was thinking it would be really cool-"  
  
"We will have plenty of time to discuss that at tonights meeting. So right now, go to your locker and get your books together, and go home and get ready and I will see you tonight, okay?" Mr.Dimitree smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Go on… Get out of my classroom… Shoo," He joked.  
  
"Alright…" She rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the classroom. Mr.Dimitree stopped her…  
  
"Wait. I suppose you need a ride home, or something?"  
  
"No, I can just… walk."  
  
"No…" Mr.Dimitree walked toward her, "I insist."  
  
"Well, if you insist," She smiled.  
  
"Okay, let's go," He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lets," she said softly.  
  
Grace sat on the couch in her house. It was two hours before the meeting, and she was all ready to go. Eli stole the spot next to her. Grace didn't even realize that he had until he said something.  
  
"So… Anything new with you lately?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no not really," She shook her head.  
  
"Oh. Uh, I have a question."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Eli couldn't bring Mr.Dimitree up… It wasn't any of his business. But what was going on with them?  
  
"Jessie told me that there is this rumor in school… About you and the Dimitree guy."  
  
"Really? Well, it isn't a rumor," Grace blurted out.  
  
"What?" Eli was outraged. She was dating this 40 year old teacher?  
  
"Oh God… Did I just say that?"  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Say what?" Zoe and Jessie entered the room. Zoe sat in between Grace and Eli, and Jessie sat on the floor in front of them.  
  
"Nothing," Eli got up and stormed out of the room.  
  
"What's his problem?" Zoe asked as she turned on the TV.  
  
"That's none of your business…" Grace crossed her arms.  
  
There was a loud knocking on the door.  
  
"Just a second!" Lily walked down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Lil," Jake stood outside with Tiffany and the baby.  
  
"Well hello! And who do we have here?" Lily cooed at the baby Tiffany held in her arms.  
  
"I have a very important announcement to make! Everyone, come here please!" Jake and Tiffany walked into the house, and Jake yelled so everyone could hear him.  
  
"Hey Lily," Tiffany handed the baby to Jake and gave Lily a big hug.  
  
Everyone walked into the kitchen, including Rick, who had a smile on his face because he knew what the announcement was about. Rick hadn't told Lily about the announcement. Jake wanted to be the first to tell them.  
  
"Alright, is everyone here?" Jake asked.  
  
"Eli!" Lily called as soon as she noticed he wasn't there.  
  
"Huh?" Eli walked into the kitchen, "Oh… Am I in trouble?" Eli asked as he saw everyone standing there looking at him.  
  
"Eli, just get over here," Rick rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay everyone, listen up!" Jake called.  
  
Lily: Tell us!  
  
"I want you to meet," Jake put his arm around Tiffany's shoulder. "My new bride."  
  
Lily stood there, shocked. She grabbed Rick's hand for support, so she wouldn't pass out. All the noise in the room faded, and she stood there with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Lilly? Honey?" Rick shook her lightly.  
  
"Mom?" Zoe tilted her head.  
  
Lily made a little sound that sounded like a squirrel. All of a sudden she closed her mouth, and she stood up strait.  
  
"Wow!" She smiled. 


	4. With Love...

Chapter 4  
  
"Grace? Would you mind coming back to earth, please?" Mr.Dimitree tried to get her attention in class. How could she concentrate? She was having an affair with her teacher, she had a jealous stepbrother and to top it all off, she was getting a new stepmother! And he expected her to pay attention in class? This wasn't a soap opera, this was life!  
  
"Grace?" Mr.Dimitree sounded a little concerned when she didn't answer… four times. "Can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?"  
  
"Hmm? No, I'm okay now, sorry," She said, dreamily.  
  
"Okay," He said, staring at her.  
  
Grace: When I was eight years old, life was perfect… A perfect family, perfect grades… I was always so happy. I never would have dreamed that I would have a care in the world. But now, nothing is even close to being good… In any way at all. Except…  
  
"Okay, for tonight just read chapter 10 in To Kill a Mockingbird, gay/strait alliance, tonight at 7:30 pm, be there." Mr.Dimitree said as he sat down and organized his papers.  
  
Grace: Him.   
  
Everyone got their books ready and put them in their backpacks. Some girls stopped at friends desk's and laughed and talked… Some boys gave high fives and ran out of the room. But she didn't want to stay in the classroom. She wanted to leave just like them, and forget about Mr.Dimitree and how much it was wrong to love him. Part of her hated him…  
  
"I will see you tomorrow in class," He called to the kids.  
  
But part of her loved him too. In away that was impossible to describe. Not for his looks; his money; his career. He was her soul mate. Whether she liked it or not.  
  
Grace: Have you ever heard that Joni Mitchell song… Case of you? 'I saw a woman… She had a mouth like yours. She knew your life. She knew your devils and your deeds, and she said, "Go to him, stay with him if you can; but be prepared to bleed…"' I understand… I understand what that feels like…  
  
"Grace, your still here?" Mr.Dimitree asked. She didn't realize that she was still sitting at her desk.  
  
"Uh huh…" Grace replied.  
  
"Grace… Are you all right? Honestly, I'm kind of worried about you," He sat in the desk next to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," She said quickly, as she jumped up and grabbed her backpack.  
  
"No you aren't. Come on Grace, please tell me," He walked over to her and took her hand in his.  
  
"Okay, fine. My father is getting married," She threw her hands in the air. "I am going to get a step mother… God, I can't handle all of this!" She walked over to the window and started sobbing.  
  
"Oh, Grace…" He walked over to where she was and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"And not to mention," Grace pulled away, "I am having an affair with my teacher!" She nearly mouthed those words because she was crying so hard.  
  
"I don't like," Mr.Dimitree started. "To think of it as an affair. Grace, I have been trying to hide my feelings because I was ashamed. But I just can't do that anymore. If I did, I would be lying. And that isn't fair… To you or to me."  
  
"I know… But this isn't wrong. It is really meant to be, and you have to believe that," She closed her eyes and slowly shook her head while she spoke. "Do you believe that? Do you believe that this is possible."  
  
"I didn't… But now I do. I do believe that we are meant for eachother. I am not going to hide that anymore. You were brave enough to open up. You have shown me the way."  
  
"What way?" She asked, still crying softly.  
  
"This way," He reached over and softly pushed up her chin so that she looked up at him. He caressed her soft cheek with his thumb, and closed his eyes. Slowly he felt himself move closer to her, and she did the same. Their lips finally met and they kissed eachother for what seemed like eternity. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and her hands stroked his neck. Slowly he pulled away, her eyes still closed.  
  
"So… Thank you…" He whispered.  
  
"No… Thank you," She whispered back. She smiled, turned around, and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"But I hate potato salad! It tastes like… lard…" Zoe wined that night at the dinner table.  
  
"Well then, you are going to have to eat something else," Rick replied as he pulled out the food he had bought at the store that veining.  
  
"No…" Zoe moaned.  
  
"Zoe…" Lily crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine, I'll starve," Zoe pouted.  
  
"Um Mom, I need a ride to the gay/strait meeting…"  
  
"Oh, honey, can you have Eli take you? I have a show in about fifteen minutes…"  
  
"You have a show tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I do… And I have to leave right now, or Less is going to get very upset with me… again…"  
  
"Okay, bye…" Grace walked into the garage, and up the stairs to Eli's room. She knocked on his door.  
  
"Eli! Open up! I need a favor!" She knocked louder.  
  
"Uh… Hold on!" She heard him say from inside his room. She heard his footsteps, and looked down to see the doorknob moving, and the door slid open. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in his room, "Will you get in here?!" He yelled.  
  
"What is your problem, Eli?" She rubbed her hand.  
  
"I just… I don't want my father to smell the pot in my room…"  
  
"My goodness Eli, you sure cover your tracks in every way possible, don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it. I need you to drive me to my Gay/Strait Alliance meeting tonight, can you?"  
  
"Do you have like, a meeting every night?"  
  
"What? I don't know, can you please drive me?"  
  
"Fine… Hey, isn't it at that guys house?"  
  
"Eli… This really isn't any of your business."  
  
"What do you mean? It's kind of a big deal… I mean, an affair with your teacher… I don't even go that far…"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of bad… I mean, what you're doing," Eli shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"How dare you judge this relationship! How dare you! You have no right!" She cried.  
  
"No! You have no right! You have no right to seduce a man who is twice your age!"  
  
"Seduce him? That's what you think I'm doing?" She broke out in tears.  
  
"No… It isn't what I think you're doing… It's what everybody knows you're doing!"  
  
"Shut up Eli! Just shut up!" She was crying so hard now that she could barley see through her blurry red eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's your solution for everything, isn't it? You just cry your problems away."  
  
"I want you out of my life! I wish you had never come into it! You ruin everything! You are just a rock in everybody's shoe! A failure!"  
  
Eli sat in his chair, and stared at Grace, who he had just hurt so badly. His face was bright red, and he was too angry to cry. Grace stood there sobbing her eyes out. "Why don't you just have that man? He's rotten and worthless."  
  
"Don't say that! He is… He's a miracle… He's my miracle…" Grace realized. He was put into her life for a reason. He was her wings when she forgot fly. Before he came into her life, she was nothing. She didn't have a purpose… She was all alone in a huge world… And now she was safe. Once in her life, someone cared about her as much as she cared about him… She had a somebody. "And I love him." Grace walked out of Eli's room and into her's. Tonight she would walk to the meeting.  
  
Grace: Mr.Dimitree said that I have lonely eyes… But I don't think that my eyes are very lonely anymore.   
  
Grace arrived at Mr.Dimitree's house at seven o'clock that evening. Nobody else was there yet… perfect. She knocked on the door, and she saw Mr.Dimitree coming toward her. She didn't spend as much time as usual getting ready this evening. Her main concerned was getting the puffiness out of her eyes so it hadn't looked like she had been crying, but she hadn't succeded. She just threw on some khaki jeans, a black tank covered by a tight black sweater, her black sandals, and braided her hair back. She though she looked messy and gross, but Mr.Dimitree thought different. He thought she looked so much better than she looked that night at the movies… That ridiculous leather skirt almost made him laugh. He just wished that she hadn't asked him to… sleep with her, or whatever she meant.  
  
The moment he fell in love with her was when they had the production of the play. She acted out that crying scene so well… It made him teary-eyed. It made the whole audience tear up. And that night he almost kissed her… And her step brother came and almost ruined everything. He remembered how jealous he felt when Eli walked in… He felt this huge rage come over him.  
  
"Hello Grace, you look very lovely this evening," He took her hand and escorted her inside the house. After all, that's what gentlemen do.  
  
"Thank you," She blushed. She closed the door behind her, and then stopped to see a car parked out front… She was amazed to find out who it was… "Oh my God!" She said, as she opened the door back up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Grace, I know the house isn't the cleanest it's ever been, but-"  
  
"No, it isn't that!" She said as she ran out to the front of his house, where the car was parked. She opened the door to the car… "Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Grace cried.  
  
Eli got out of the car and stepped up to Grace until their faces were only inches away. "There wasn't any Gay/Strait Alliance meeting tonight, was there?"  
  
"What? Get out of here right now!"  
  
"How come there's no one here then? You can't talk your way out of this one Grace!"  
  
"I'm early Eli! Why did you follow me?" Just as Grace said that, Mr.Dimitree came walking out of the house to see what was going on.  
  
"Excuse me? What's going on?" Mr.Dimitree asked as he stood in between Grace and Eli.  
  
"Nothing, I was just going inside," Grace turned around to go inside.  
  
"Just a minute," Eli said coldly, "I want to know what is going on between you two? Why are you dating my step sister?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Mr.Dimitree squeaked.  
  
"Eli! Please go away!" Grace ordered.  
  
"Answer me!" Eli said, only an inch away from Mr.Dimitree, who was speechless.  
  
"Eli! Oh my God! Get away from here!"  
  
"No, you're coming with me!"  
  
"No I'm not!" Grace cried as Eli grabbed her arm as hard as he could.  
  
"Let go of her!" Mr.Dimitree pulled Eli's hand away from Grace.  
  
"Why would you care about Grace if you didn't know what I was talking about in the first place?"  
  
"I order you to get away from my property or I am calling the police," Mr.Dimitree's face was bright red. "I said get out of here!"  
  
Eli got in his car and drove away as fast as he could. Grace held Mr.Dimitree tight, and started crying… again. She put her head on his shoulder and sobbed. He hugged her and caressed her back. "It's okay…" he whispered. "I know… As long as I'm in your arms…" She said back.  
  
Grace decided to go home after that. It was only 7:15, and he decided to drive her back home. Grace sat quietly in the passenger seat, and they held hands as he used his other hand to steer with. When she arrived home, he kissed her softly on the cheek, and she walked into the house. 


End file.
